


The Master and the Pet

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Yuuya play a fun game or is it really just all in Sora's head? - Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master and the Pet

They're in class an Sora has followed Yuuya everywhere, Sora needs to pee, he hasn't peed in forever, he's sitting in Yuuya's lap squirming in the classroom, he isn't willing to leave Yuuya though. "Yuzu, why is he on my lap again?" Yuuya asked and Yuzu said "You brought him here, he's your fan!" Yuuya replied to that "Yeah but..." he feels Sora rubbing against his lap, he hears a whine and Sora can't hold it anymore, he releases his pent up bladder onto Yuuya's lap, Yuuya's eyes widen as the warmth fills his lap, Sora smiles "Yuuya-kun!" He's marked him as his own now, Yuuya is his master, Sora gulps in a scared way "I'll clean it up master!" Sora pulled down Yuuya's pants and underwear right in class, he began sucking longingly on Yuuya's wet cock, he licked and sucked, Sora moaned into it and said "Pee in my mouth master..." and Yuuya thinks that's gross but then Sora starts tickling his dick, Yuuya whines and laughs a little, a little pee starts coming out, it is coming out so fast, the pee blasts into Sora's mouith like a canyon guiser, it is yellow piss mountain, Sora swallows all of Yuuya's hot lemonade drink beverage, Sora giggles because that's his master's, suddenly everything goes dark and Sora wakes up, his eyes widen and he gasps "It was only just a dream...." Sora sighed and looked down, he had wet the bed, Reniji would be angry because he slept at the foot of Reniji's bed like the little blue mongrel he was, master Reniji had always been good to him, he loved master Reniji more than anyone, he licked himself like an animal furiously, Sora had licked his wet member clean, he was like a third degree dog, he was trained in sucking unknown numbers of cock, he was the blue cock sucking wonder. Sora feels Reiji moving, he walked over and curled up on Reiji's chest, he sat there laughing and took a dump on Reiji's chest, he layed in his brown sugar mountain, his poop was hard like a rock, he was a rock solid pooper. Reiji would be mad when he awoke


End file.
